


Did I Get Bitten or Something?

by K17L53



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Zombie Apocalypse, clexa meets lexark, its mostly just fun nothing serious, qtwd - Freeform, set in the ftwd-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa run into Lexark at a rundown store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Get Bitten or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably a little late with the elyza lex thing but better late than never. this was actually meant to be a serious lexark/clexa fic but then this happened. and this is just....fun and light really. so....it's set in ftwd's universe which means its the zombie apocalypse and they kinda run into each other.

Clarke set about rummaging through the abandoned convenience store they had stopped at, looking to gather anything and everything she could find that they might need later on. Lexa was doing the same, behind the counter instead; well, she was looking for a gun because it wasn’t uncommon for small shop owners to keep one, or at the very least, Lexa was hoping to maybe find some bullets. They had enough weapons, she figured, but not nearly enough ammo given the number of walkers. Given how quiet it was, Clarke thought it was same to assume the two of them were the only ones here and she walked down the isles, picking up as many things as she could without paying much attention to her surroundings. Although it had been only a couple of days on the road, she didn’t know when they’d get the chance to restock again. And given the fact that Lexa wouldn’t want to stop again until they’d gotten somewhere at least relatively safe, Clarke wanted to make the most out of this stop.

 

She had her heart set on some candy. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the most _important_ thing to be looking for when a zombie apocalypse was afoot, but there was bound to be something sweet in here, right? _Finally_ , Clarke smiled to herself as she found the aisle she was looking for. Before entering, she noticed there wasn’t much of anything left, a few candy bars and other packets of candy scattered over the mostly empty shelves. Walking into the row of aisles, it didn’t take her long to spot someone else there, shuffling through one of the shelves. She stopped mid-step as it caught her by surprise, “Huh, I thought we were the only ones here.” Clarke hadn’t realized she was saying her thoughts out loud but the sudden voice made the other girl jump, her head snapping up to look at Clarke. The sight in front of her was…probably more unbelievable than the undead walkers outside.

 

_Elyza…?_ Alicia wanted to ask but she had just watched her girlfriend walk to the back of the store to see whether they had anything left in storage. And besides, Elyza was wearing all black, not dark blue jeans with a t-shirt and hoodie. She took a step back, almost instinctively, not knowing what to say as her head tilted slightly in confusion.

 

Clarke had a smug grin on her face for making the girl jump. But the moment she looked up, it was gone. _But I just saw Lexa…wait, what?_ Although the brunette a few feet away from her looked _exactly_ like her girlfriend, she knew it couldn’t be. Clarke had seen Lexa only a couple of minutes ago behind the store’s counter and she was still in her work clothes, well minus the jacket – cargo pants, white tank top, and combat boots. _Definitely not shorts and a t-shirt_. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead she narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion, taking in the woman in front of her as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

 

“LEX!” Clarke called out suddenly, causing Alicia to shoot her an even more confused look. “You have to see this.”

 

“Elyza?!” Alicia turned her head in the general direction of the storage room and called out, louder than Clarke.

 

“Yeah?” Lexa responded as she walked up behind Clarke, looking down as she shoved something into her pocket before looking up. Her eyes found Clarke first, before quickly realizing there was someone else there. Her brain didn’t seem to know what to do at the sight in front of her, she tried to take a step back and stop simultaneously, but all that did was cause a sharp squeak from the tiled floor.

 

A smile slowly broke out on Clarke’s face as her eyes moved between Lexa and the identical brunette standing a few feet across from them. Before she could say something about it, they heard another pair of footsteps approaching; Clarke realizing they sounded a lot like Lexa’s, heavy and measured.

 

A blonde walked in from the other end of the isle, her eyes on a revolver in her hands as she walked up to the brunette without looking up. Her hair was curtaining her face and neither Clarke nor Lexa could see her face; only that she was dressed in all black – black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket and boots.

 

“Babe, look up.” Alicia muttered as the blonde came to stand next to her, her eyes still on the gun.

 

“Hmm?” She hummed in response, before looking up. Within a split second, the gun was drawn and pointed in the general direction of Clarke and Lexa.

 

Lexa heard Clarke let out a quiet and panicked ‘ _woah’_ as she raised her arms slightly and Lexa only sighed. “Put that thing down, if it goes off, chances are it’s going to hit me.” She rolled her eyes, surprisingly calm given her girlfriend’s… _doppelganger_ had a gun pointed at her.

 

Clarke brought her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing, forgetting for a moment what was happening right now. Even during a zombie apocalypse, Lexa chose to be bitter about the BYG trope.

 

“Put it down.” Alicia said quietly to Elyza, the back of her hand lightly hitting her arm.

 

Elyza did as she was told, reluctantly she tucked the gun away in her waistband before speaking. “What is this?”

 

Clarke raised her eyebrows as she heard the other blonde, the accent surprising her. “Nice.” She muttered as she lowered her arms and her smile returned.

 

“Is this real?” Alicia leaned into Elyza’s ear, whispering. “Or am I hallucinating?” She narrowed her eyes at the two standing in front of them. “Did I get bitten or something?”

 

“You have an explanation for this?” Clarke turned to Lexa, her voice quiet.

 

But Lexa only shook her head, her eyes glued to the couple standing across from them.

 

The four of them remained silent, standing still for the next few seconds, unsure of how to react. Time seemed to drag on, feeling longer than it had actually been before Clarke finally gave in, letting out an exasperated sigh and taking a few steps towards the two other women. She stopped halfway between them and Lexa. “Hi,” She started, looking between the blonde and the brunette. “I know this is weird but standing around like this isn’t really helping anyone…” Clarke trailed off uncertainly. “I’m Clarke by the way.”

 

Alicia was the first one to nod and take a few steps towards Clarke. Lexa and Elyza remained rooted to their spots, eyeing the other suspiciously. “Clarke huh?” The brunette asked.

 

“Yeah…” Clarke replied. “Why…?”

 

“I’m Alicia, Alicia Clark.” She introduced herself, answering Clarke’s question as she held out a hand.

 

“This just keeps getting weirder.” Clarke smiled, unable to stop herself as she shook the brunette’s hand.

 

“I noticed you called her ‘Lex’…?” Alicia asked, looking past Clarke and at Lexa.

 

Lexa’s eyes moved from the blonde to Alicia, finding it more than a little strange that Clarke and Alicia were even talking to each other.

 

“Lexa.” Clarke answered. “I call her Lex sometimes, but its Lexa.” She stopped, “Why?”

 

“That’s Elyza.” Alicia tilted her head back slightly, motioning towards the blonde behind her. “Elyza Lex.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Seriously?” Alicia only nodded. “Wait, Lex is one word from Lexa…you said your last name was Clarke, is that Clarke with an ‘ _E_ ’ or…?”

 

“No ‘ _E_ ’.”

 

“Amazing.” Her smile only widened; from everything that has happened in the last few months, this was probably one of the weirdest. And is Clarke was keeping a list – which she is totally _not_ – this would be somewhere in the top 5.

 

“No, not amazing.” Elyza spoke.

 

“More like ‘ _there is something seriously wrong here_ ’.” Lexa added.

 

“So where are you two headed?” Alicia asked Clarke, pretending to not have heard either Elyza or Lexa.

 

“No where really…” Clarke replied. “We’re looking for a safe place to crash for at least a while.”

 

“Well, we’re a few miles into the woods at the edge of town.” She told her. “It’s safe there, for now. Too many trees, walkers don’t really bother…not too many anyways.” Clarke nodded as Alicia explained. “You two can come with us, stick around? I think we can all use all the help we can get right now.”

 

Clarke nodded slowly, thinking it over before she turned her head to look at Lexa who only shrugged. That was as close as to a ‘ _yes_ ’ as she was going to get out of her. “Yeah, I think that’d be great.”

 

“Wait,” Elyza spoke up, walking up to Alicia’s side as Lexa did the same, coming up to stand next to Clarke. “She said we can use all the help we can get. We can’t protect you two if you can’t protect yourself.”

 

“We know our way around a gun.” Lexa told her with a forced smile, she didn’t really care much for this other blonde.

 

“Don’t worry, we can pull our own weight.” Clarke added.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just finished writing it so i'm hoping it wasn't too bad. let me know what you thought :D
> 
> (and if you're reading my soulmate au, i'm sorry i was meant to update it yesterday but i lost track of time...and then decided to add more stuff in. so i'm making it longer and hopefully better, that's why it's taking so long)


End file.
